The present invention relates to a vernier gauge, and more particularly to a gauge having arc members in sliding engagement capable of accurately fractional readings of angles.
The known protractors used at present time are only capable of degree indexing and are incapable of accurately constructing an angle on an object, especially an object of irregular outer appearance having a cylindrical hollow portion from the center of the cylindrical hollow portion.
It is therefor tried by the applicant to provide a vernier gauge capable of accurately constructing and indexing an angle on an object.